mythic_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Historic Events
Primal Age (Before 6,000,000,000 B.M.E.) During the first moments of the universe, An ancient pantheon of gods created the twelve elemental planes. Each Plane represents a different aspect of existence. The Elemental Omega, who created these planes, each ruled their realm in peace for billions of years. As the primal age drew to an end, the Omegas had decided to invest in a new creation. Against the will of Thalogezz, the Omegas convened within the Void realm of the Illithid. Each Omega siphoned their essence into their new world. The new lifeforms of this world would be the first beings to prosper within their world of amalgamated elements. Enraged by what he considered corrosion of his pure realm, Thalogezz clashed with the rest of the Patheon. Era, the Omega of time, was slain and though powerful, Thalogezz was ultimately defeated. The murder of Era corrupted the Void, and infected it wit the Omegas dubbed the "Curse of Humanity." The Curse seeped into all reaches of the Void, and tainted the souls of their new world. These cursed creatures would develop mortality, free-will, and evil intentions. Seeking a suitable punishment for Thalogezz, The Omegas Illuxxris, Erbos, and Sigmus would create the "Sun," a torturous prison of fire, magic, and light. The world of Ellanor was set to orbit the eternally caged Thalogezz, as a constant reminder of his crimes. Primal Age (6,000,000 B.M.E.) Herein lies the beginning of all history and culture known to the races of Ellanor. During the first moments of the universe, An ancient pantheon of gods, known as the Omega, created the twelve elemental planes. Each Plane represented a different aspect of existence. The void that the world of Ellanor exists within is one of these realms. First Age (Before 10,000 B.M.E.) The advanced races of the world first emerged during this age, sprouting from their roots of unknown origin, and spread forth across the lands. Little is known of this age, save for manuscripts documenting the rise and fall of empires of old, including: The Empire of Bac-Grash The first recorded empire. An Orcish tribe grew to power through a pair of legendary warlords by the names of Bac-Dur and Grash-Dur. Together they conquered much of what are today known as the Orcish and Giant Realms. They attempted to invade the woodland realms of the elves before finally being overthrown by the giants, elves, and humans rallying in a final effort against a bleak future. In their last-ditch effort they managed to push the orcs back battle after battle until finally bringing the fight straight to the capital of Oldregard, where they overthrew the tyrants. The Kingdoms of the Fell The only recorded Tiefling empire in all the history of Ellanor. This empire, driven by their greed and demonic overlords, overthrew the majority of Ellanor. The Fell delivered swift defeats to the armies of the world that assembled against them. Finally when all seemed lost, a young elven tribe leader, named Khyrmin, rallied her scattered people and utterly overthrew the Fell Kingdoms. She was later crowned queen of the elven realm and reigned as the queen of the Eiounus empires. (See below.) Eiounus, the Silver Star After her defeat of the fell kingdoms, Khyrim was crowned queen of the elves and entered a new empire known as Eiounus, "the Silver Star of the Forest". Within the forest of Eiounus, she built a vast empire, based around beauty and magical architecture. Realm of Giants The whole of the Western continent, excluding the Elven and Orcish realm, is dominated by the Giants. Believed by some to be the descendants of the Titans. Giants are repelled by the sea, and thus cannot pass into the Orcish Realm. The giants are unable to pass through the mountain regions that divide the Elven and giant Realms. Human Age (6,000 B.M.E.) The landmass modernly known as the "Human Realm," is unknown to the races of the Western Continent. During this era, the recently defeated Fell Kingdom is in a weakened state. A new sentient race, known as the "Humans," begin to amass from unknown origin. Humans eventually declared war on the destructive Tiefling, who at this point, have been leading attacks on the young Human civilizations. Though the Humans are a young race, their technology, and advanced tactician skills prove superior to the Tiefling, who are pushed to the brink of extinction. The few remaining Tiefling are either assimilated into human culture, or retreat to the Western continent. Humans eventually found the city of Alexandria, and name the Eastern Continent "Ellanos." Later to be renamed "Realm of Humankind." Eiounus, the Silver Star Relations between the Orcs and Elves began deteriorating. The Orcish realms have entered a catastrophic drought. Orcish tribes begin starving due to both failing crops, and dried water sources. The elven queen Khyra (Doughter of Khyrim,) refuses aid to the Orcs. Around 5,100 B.M.E the Orc chieftan Okora sends assassins to overthrow the elves, to great success. The city of Eiounus is destroyed, and War between the two races would rage for over 100 years. Realm of Giants Dwarfs, mostly living underground as to protect themselves from the Giants residing in the Realm, begin construction of Durn Boldohr. Exploration Era (3,000 - 1 B.M.E) During this era, around 2,950 bce, elves are discovered by the curious humans. Humans discovered some of the elves they met had been alive since before written human history. In exchange for elvish written texts, the humans build the city of Keldara (Named for the Elven queen of the time.) for the elves who up until now, we're mostly living within hollowed trees or in widely spread tribes. Keldara offered a centralized military stronghold for the elves, who at the time we're warring with the Orcs from the west. Around 2,800 bce the Orcish Realm is reached by the first human explorers to sail east from the Human Realm. Orcs are initially hostile to these new intruders, due to the aid the provided Elves during their ongoing war for resources and land. Orcs also begin facing pressure from the centaur tribes who attempt to take advantage of the thinly spread orc soldiers. The human king Devlin Raleigh, orders the colonization of the Orcish Realm, a move highly denounced by the human populace. The human developers we're originally met with hostility, until Devlin's son, Samuel Raleigh, staged a coup and over threw his father. The new king of Alexandria organized a fragile treaty between Queen Khyra and the orc Chief, Yegoth. Humans assist the Orcs in culling the centaurs, and reclaiming lands lost to their brutal raids. Between 1,785 and 1,200 humans import weapons, crops, animals, and water to the Orcish Realms. Orcish culture begins to thrive once again. Relations between orcs and elfs remain strenuous, and little positive interaction between the two regions occur. Some orcs begin immigrating to the eastern continent on human ships. In 1,120 bce Thourion, a Dwarf warrior who single-handedly managed to kill two Giants rampaging through Durn Boldohr, is crowned king of the Dwarfs. Durn Boldohr's population reaches close to 10,000. This marks the city as the most populated Dwarven settlement in history. Humans finally develop a foothold in the Realm of Giants. Humans discover the Dwarves, a race that evolved to survive underground, and within mountains as to protect themselves from the Giants. After 900 bce humans and Dwarves attempt to spend the next 200 years culling the giants, which proves a costly task. In 700 bce Durn Boldohr is attacked by giants, with the aid of an unkown source, and over 40% of the dwarven population is destroyed. Humans offer refuge to the survivors in Alexandria. The majority of dwarves, being a prideful people, stay to rebuild their home. Around 480 bce the modern map of Ellanor is used by almost all the population of the world. In 1 BME, fedup with the modern government, the Ellanor Liberation Party, an underground faction of Orcs, Humans, Elves, and Tiefling, lead a rebellion in Alexandria. Their attempts are nearly successful before reinforcements from Keldara arrive, driving the faction into the Ellanor Wilds. Modern Era (1 - 200 M.E.) TBA Common Era (300 - ? M.E.) TBA